


Shared Heartbeats

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: FlashForward
Genre: Character of Color, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: bliss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Heartbeats

Demetri held Zoey close after her delighted confession of her flash forward. It was impossible that she saw their wedding, that she saw him waiting for her in her white dress and her bare feet in the sand. But Zoey wouldn't lie and her bliss was heartfelt.

He leaned in to kiss her again, wanting to taste her sweet lips. She made him happy, ever since they first met in that court room long ago. He couldn't break her heart with his lack of a future, not if he could fix it. And he would fix it.

"You ready to go for a second round, champ?" Zoey lifted the sheet to peek underneath. "Mm, looks like you are," and she reached to cup Demetri's hardening cock.

"That all depends on whether you're ready to black out again or not," he teased as he positioned himself on top of her.

She laughed. "You're no sex god, Demetri." Zoey smiled and placed her hand against his cheek. "But you'll do."

"Oh, is that so?" he said with amusement laced in his voice. "We'll see about that." As Demetri slid himself between Zoey's thighs, he forced himself to live in the now. Zoey was here and she loved him as he loved her. There was time to obsess about the future later.


End file.
